disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Timón
|atracciones = |actor = Max Casella (musical; debut)|animadores = |doblaje_en_inglés = |inspiración = Rosencrantz Mercutio Moisés Samuel (personaje bíblico)|doblaje_en_méxico = Raúl Aldana |nombrecompleto = Timón Berkowitz (de acuerdo a ''Timon & Pumbaa)|otros_nombres = Timmy (por su madre) Excavador Torpe Tía Bárbara (por Genio) Junior (por Raudo) Cara Peluda (por Bruce) Tío Timón (por Bunga) Pops (por Simba) Chico Veloz (por Tío Max) |personalidad = Cómico, engreído, perezoso, alabador a sí mismo, sabio, extrovertido, de rápido pensamiento, heroico cuando es necesario, generoso, amoroso, sentimental, comprensivo, alegre, pensativo, colaborador, amistoso, leal, emocional, alardeador, torpe, hiperactivo, sarcástico, inteligente, de mal genio.|apariencia = Delgado, suricato ocre larguirucho, color melocotón bajo el vientre y las palmas, dedos de las manos y los pies y párpados marrón oscuro, oscuro en la punta de su cola, orejas colgantes claras por dentro y oscuras por fuera, boca amplia, cejas negras, ojos ligeramente abultados, cabello rojo y rosa, cuello delgado, 5 líneas horizontales a lo largo de su espalda (3 en Timon and Pumbaa)|ocupación = Salvador de su colonia de Suricatos Guardián de Simba|alianza = Bien|afiliación = La Colonia de Suricatos|objetivo = Vivir una vida fácil, libre de problemas lo más que pueda|hogar = Cataratas Hakuna Matata Las Tierras del Reino El Oasis La Colonia de Suricatos (antes)|familia = Padre sin nombre Ma (madre) Max (tío o tío abuelo) Pumbaa Jr. (sobrino adoptivo) Simba (hijo adoptivo) Bunga (sobrino adoptivo)|amigos = Pumbaa, Simba, Rafiki, Zazú, Ma, Tío Max, Nala, Las Leonas, Fred, Kiara, Kovu, Vitani, Las Forasteras, Baampu (brevemente), Raudo, El Jefe Castor, Irwin, Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, Ono, Sora, Donald, Goofy|enemigos = Scar, Shenzi, Banzai y Ed, El Clan de las Hienas, Zira, Nuka, Quint, Pequeño Jimmy, Ardiente, el Oso, El Chico Castor, Tucán Dan, Los Tres Nativos, El Jefe Nativo, Cheetato y Cheetata|le_gusta = Gusanos, relajación, un estilo de vida simple, soñar despierto, dormir, cantar, comer bichos, tener diversión, las fiestas, la libertad, ayudar y estar ahí para sus amigos y familia, dinero|no_le_gusta = Hienas, el trabajo duro, los depredadores, los carnívoros, el peligro, Pumbaa en peligro, mucha responsabilidad, Pumba llamándolo Ramón, huevos de pez, bichos apestosos, Zuka Zama, problemas|habilidades = Su velocidad|final = Se vuelve un residente de La Roca del Rey en gratitud por en parte salvar a Simba y al reino.|frase = "¡Hakuna Matata! ¡Una forma de ser!" "¡HEY! ¿¡QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?" "¿Quién es el mono?" "¿Qué quieres, que me ponga falda y baile hula hula?" "Todo lo que hacemos es cavar, así que podemos esondernos, y escondidos, ¡Aún podemos cavar!" Un Panzamiento Y Pilatacion Sale Barriga Cervecera kg 2.50|cortometrajes = Panzamiento}}Timón es una cómica suricata y el compañero de vida del jabalí Pumba que aparece como un personaje secundario en la película de Disney de 1994, ''The Lion King'' y su universo relacionado, más notablemente en la película spin-off de 2004, ''The Lion King 1½'' en donde es el principal protagonista. Trasfondo Timón es el mejor amigo de Pumba, amigo y guardián (cuando era un cachorro) de Simba, hijo de Ma y sobrino de Tío Max. Inspirado por la idea de tener un depredador grande a su lado en The Lion King, él y Pumba toman a Simba cuando él sufre un colapso de agotamiento por calor y gremio tras la muerte de su padre. En The Lion King 1½ ''Timón es mostrado principalmente como el suricato de cada persona de su colonia, quien anhela una vida mejor y según él: ''"...en donde no debamos cavar túneles y vivamos con nuestras cabezas fuera de la tierra". Personalidad En las películas de The Lion King, Timón puede ser egocéntrico y despreocupado a veces. Un ejemplo se prueba cuando deciden llevarse a Simba y no le da a Pumba el crédito que verdaderamente se merece. Pero en el final, él tiene un buen corazón y es leal a sus amigos y familia. A diferencia de la mayoría de suricatos,que trabajan constantemente, Timón es un soñador, haciéndolo ser un marginado en su colonia. Su estatus en lo más alto de la cadena alimenticia significa que el se refugia con animales más grandes para protegerse una vez que está solo, y como tal, él usualmente mira por si mismo, pero aun así, nunca abandona a sus amigos y familia en momentos de necesidad y es capaz de arriesgarse a sí mismo por ellos. Él se muestra también perdido en sí mismo y no tan inteligente como piensa que es, incluso diciendo que buenas ideas de Pumba son suyas. Timón no es incapaz de pensar sus propios planes, como se ve en uno de sus mejores momentos, el plan de los "Túneles" en The Lion King 1½. Es también un poco cobarde, pero con alguna habilidad para ser un poco temeraria, como se evidencia en la parte de The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride en donde trata de intimidar a Zira presentándose a él y a Pumba y gritándole que se aleje de sus Tierras del Reino, pero es contradecido por Zira quien replica "¿TUS tierras del Reino?" y ruge, y Timón se esconde tras Pumba. En The Lion King 1½, ''se muestra que Timón tiene un muy buen corazón en la película, y es cariñoso en algunas escenas entre él y Ma, y comparte una conexión fuerte con ella. Él también se muestra con características heroicas únicas en este film que no se ven en otras apariciones, así como una valentía excepcional en la parte en la que arriesga su propia vida para arreglar una trampa fallida para hienas que Ma y Tío Max crearon. Aun así, Timón también muestra un lado egoísta cuando se rehúsa a ayudar a Simba a enfrentar a Scar y prefiere quedarse solo en la jungla en vez de ir a Las Tierras del Reino con Pumba (aunque él se arrepiente de lo que hizo tras encontrar a Rafiki una segunda vez y decide ir con sus amigos ayudar a Simba). Timón es también icónico por ser mejores amigos con Pumba, el jabalí. Los dos son inseparables y se muestran juntos constantemente. Siendo extremadamente cercanos, comparten intereses como dormir, actividades llenas de diversión, y el mayor de todos, comer insectos, a los que constantemente llaman comida. El dúo es también conocido por pelear una y otra vez, principalmente por el egoísmo de Timón y la fuerte nobleza de Pumba causando que sus personalidades se choquen. Aun así, nunca se separan mucho, y muy pronto, su lazo esta estrechado otra vez. También, mientras Pumba es generalmente la cabeza del dúo, es también muy infantil, y Timón resulta ser muy protector del jabalí cuando éste está en alguna clase de evento desafortunado debido a su ingenuidad. Este es un ejemplo de la fuerte lealtad de Timón a sus amigos y familia. A pesar de su naturaleza absorta, él eventualmente se da cuenta de qué está bien, a pesar de los sacrificios que hace. En muy raras ocasiones, particularmente en la serie de televisión ''Timon and Pumbaa, Timon ha demostrado un lado bastante egoísta. Ejemplos notables son en "To Kilimanjaro Bird" en donde Timon cuidadosamente roba un plato de insectos de un bebé águila y al principio se muestra reacio a ser niñero del bebé en retribución; en "You Ghana Join the Club", él necesitadamente toba el reloj de un león mientras recuperaba un set de campanillas; en "How to Beat the High Costa Rica", luego que Timón y Pumba recuperen un estuche repleto de monedas de Quint Criminal, Timón decide quedárselo todo él en vez de entregarlo a la policía.; en "Kenya Be My Friend?", Timón olvida el "Día de Mejores Mejores Amigos" y abiertamente decide acabar su relación con Pumba en vez de admitir que se le olvidó (aunque se reconcilian y continua negando olvidarlo para evitar romper el corazón de Pumba), entre otros. En esas instancias, es usualmente Pumba el que le da la razón y ayuda a Timón a escoger lo correcto. En otras de esas veces, Timón es también mostrado cariñoso a sus amigos y aún mostrado con características heroicas. Algunos ejemplos son en "Timon's Time Togo" en donde rescata a Pumba de caerse de un acantilado, "French Fried" en donde él y Pumba rescatan a Raudo, el Caracol de ser cocinado por Cocinero Quint y en "Once Upon a Timon" en donde él y Pumba rescatan a Tatiana de una cobra. Apariciones ''The Lion King'' Timón, junto con Pumba, encuentran a Simba cuando el cachorro ha sucumbido por agotamiento de calor. Timón vaciló al ver al depredador, pero Pumba sugirió que podrían enseñarle a ser de su lado. Timón inicialmente se rió de la idea, pero luego tomó la idea como suya propia. Cuando Simba despertó, le enseñaron su filosofía de vida, "Hakuna Matata". Ellos también introdujeron a Simba a la dieta de insectos para evitar que algún día se los comiera. Vivieron felices con Simba hasta que su amiga de la niñez, Nala llegó para buscar ayuda. Luego que Timón y Pumba fueran casi comidos por Nala y Simba los rescatara, Timón se pone desconcertado al ver a Simba diciendo quién es Nala para él. Tratando de encontrar la forma en que Simba y Nala dejen de pelear de pronto, él camina entre ambos y grita sobre qué está pasando con ellos. Tras aprender que Simba era el rey e iba a reclamar su reinado, Timón estuvo pensativo al inicio, pero cuando Simba lo confirmó, estuvo muy entusiasmado sobre eso, sintiendo un gran sentimiento de poder. Cuando él y Pu,ba ven a Simba y Nala enamorarse, se arrepiente de dejar ir a Simba, y eventualmente se le rompe el corazón en el evento. Luego esa noche durante una siesta, Nala despierta a Timón y Pumba preguntando dónde está Simba. Sin que ninguno lo supiera, Simba había regresado a la Roca del Rey a reclamar su trono. Por fortuna, Rafiki, un mandril amigo de Simba y su padre Mufasa, informa al trío simplemente diciendo que el rey ha regresado. Timón se una a Nala y Pumba, cuando ellos corren para alcanzar a Simba. Cuando los cuatro observan las desoladas Tierras del Reino, Timón le pregunta a Simba si peleará con Scar por su casa. Luego que Simba lo confirme, Timón replica diciendo que él está con Simba hasta el final y se inclina. En La Roca del Rey, él y Pumba bailan el hula para distraer a las hienas así Simba y Nala pueden escabullirse y Simba tiene una fuerte pelea con Scar. Él y Pumba, luego pelean con numerosas hienas, antes de que él sea perseguido por Shenzi y Banzai a la cueva de Scar y se refugie en la jaula de Zazu luego de que Scar confiese a todos que hizo con Mufasa, Pumba rescata a ambos, él y Zazú. Al final de la película, Timón se ve parado sobre Pumba, mientras celebran la alabanza de él, Simba y Nala, como héroes de Las Tierras del Reino. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' No se sabe con certeza si Timón y Pumba vivieron en la Roca del Rey, o solo hacían visitas frecuentes. Ellos sirvieron como ayudantes de Simba, y eran a menudo llamados para atender a su aventurera hija Kiara, en una manera de reemplazar a Zazu como niñero. A pesar de ser torpes, Simba confiaba en ellos para seguir a Juara y no los culpó cuando Kiara huyó de ellos sabiendo como era Kiara. Cuando Kiara se va a su primera cacería, ellos se esconden para asegurarse que no la hieran. Enfurecida, escapa de las Tierras del Reino fuera de los terrenos. Timón y Pumba también le enseñan a Kovu a como divertirse ya que él lo había olvidado debido a años de enseñanzas de odio. Cuando el clan de Kovu, las Forasteras, llegan con Simba y le tienden una emboscada, Timón se coloca junto a Simba de inmediato y trata de atracar a Kovu, haciendo que Pumba lo regrese, pero deja ir a Timón tras tomarlo en serio. Aunque, no se ve que retenga a Kovu o que ayude a las Leonas a detener a Kiara. Esa noche, Timón y Pumba van a La Roca del Rey y encuentran que Kiara se ha ido (fue a buscar a Kovu) y le dicen a Simba, justo cuando Zazú advierte a Simba que las Forasteras llegaron. Timón y Pumba asisten a la batalla contras las Forasteras, liderada por la madre de Kovu, Zira, pero son perseguidos y acorralados por un grupo, hasta que Timón amenaza con usar la cola de Pumba como un arma y usar su gas en ellas causando que huyan por el miedo. A pesar de ser un poco cobardes, ellos están dispuestos a pelear por lo que es justo. Luego de que Kiara convezca a las Forasteras de unirse a las Leonas, Simba trata de hacer las paces con Zira tras darse cuenta que ambos bandos "son uno", él usa la misma advertencia que Timón y Pumba le dan cuando él es un cachorro (Pon el pasado atrás) mostrando que tanto aprendió de sus viejos amigos. Timon y Pumba junto con las leonas reformadas, son testigos de la boda de Kiara y Kovu y lloran con alegría, causado que Zazú se moje con sus lágrimas. ''The Lion King 1½'' En el inicio, Timón se muestra como el único suricato de su colonia que quiere hacer cosas diferentes que lo que una suricata "normal" hace con el fin de sobrevivir. Luego de causar que una red de túneles colapse, vemos el desafortunado intento fallido de Timón de construir un tragaluz en vista de su colonia, que luego se desmorona frente a sus pies. La madre de Timón trata de salvar el asunto de otro trabajado de su hijo despreciado por la colonia y lo lleva lejos. Timón le dice a Ma que todo lo que hacen es esconderse de los depredadores y excavar para sobrevivir, y que él quiere vivir en un lugar en donde no deba vivir de esa manera. Tras su desmayo temporal, aun así, es hablado por Ma que: "''Todo lo que la luz toca, le pertenece a alguien más" y así es el diseño de la naturaleza. Mientras escucha a Tío Max preguntándole a la colonia quien quiere el trabajo de centinela de fondo, Ma viene con una idea para ayudar a Timón y lo encarga para esa tarea. Luego de retirar a Joe de Hierro y que la familia de Timón acepten en que lo haga "y que Timón idga a la audiencia que está "convencido" de su nuevo trabajo), él es instruido por Tío Max de "Escape, Olfato, Fuga" ''y que grite cuando vea a una hiena invadir su colonia. Mientras ocupa el puesto, Timón practica la técnica unas pocas veces en una gran piedra, antes de darse cuenta que está soñando despierto y eventualmente canta su canción "That's All I Need". Esto causa que no se de cuenta que Shenzi, Banzai y Ed, las hienas, piensan invadir su colonia, hasta que las hienas se colocan frente a él. Cuando Timón es confrontado por ellos, Shenzi lo aparta y las hienas comienzan a atacar la colonia de las suricatos. Timón es puesto en seguridad por Ma, junto con el resto de la colonia encontrando refugio en su red de túneles subterráneos. Tío Max, aun así, casi es devorado por Shenzi, Banzai y Ed, antes de aparecer con el resto de los suricatos, ocultándose de las hienas. Mientras están bajo tierra, Timón trata de disculparse con su colonia completa por su desastroso error, pero es completamente despreciado por ellos y por Tío Max por fallarle al ser un centinela. Su colonia completa lo deja plantado donde ésta, excepto Ma, quien trata de ayudar a su hijo, pero Timón suspira y camina. Luego en el exterior, Timón está sentando, apenado por su error en la misma roca en la que hacía su obligación. Por un momento, su madre lo mira desde lejos pero luego lo confronta. Timón le explica que nunca va a complacer a su colonia y que debería encontrar su propia casa muy lejos de allí. Al principio, Ma duda de eso y trata de peinar el cabello de su hijo, mientras dice que nunca puede ajustarlo, cosa que irrita a Timón, que insiste con Man diciendo que no puede quedarse más allí con la colonia, hasta que su madre eventualmente (pero a regañadientes) acepta la decisión de su hijo de irse. Cuando Timón escucha el deseo de Ma, que es que encuentre qué está buscando tan lejos de su casa origina, él regresa para abrazarla y le dice a su madre que la amará siempre. Tras un largo abrazo entre ellos, Timón brevemente agarra las manos de Ma y le asegura que estará bien, cuando se vaya. Él entonces le sonríe tiernamente, justo antes de girarse y comenzar su viaje, en busca de su nuevo hogar. Tras caminar por un rato, ya hora ya de noche, Timón se detiene y de inmediato pero cómicamente rompe en lágrimas, llorando por su "mami" debido a que se da cuenta de lo que hizo al dejar su hogar original. Inseguro de ando ir y arrodillado junto a su árbol, Rafiki aparece junto a él y le pregunta que busca. Tras asustarse brevemente por la súbita aparición de Rafiki, Timón le dice que quiere vivir en un lugar en donde no tenga ninguna preocupación. En respuesta, Rafiki le dice sobre Hakuna Matata y dice ''"Mirá más allá de lo que ves" (sin darse cuenta que Timón toma las cosas muy literales). Al inicio, Timón le pregunta al Mandril sobre ver más allá de lo que ves pero tras hacer un comentario sarcástico remarcando el comportamiento existencial de Rafiki, él mira sobre el horizonte para ver a La Roca del Rey a la que Timón se refiere como "la gran roca puntiaguda". Tratando de confirmar con Rafiki que ese sería su nuevo hogar, él se encuentra por ningún lado y Timón brevemente se pregunta sobre su identidad, pero se le va de la mente y continua caminando hacia lo que cree que es un hogar de ensueño, La Roca del Rey. Tras un corto momento de caminar en un campo de pasto alto, Timón es inicialmente asustado por un animal desconocido quien se presenta como Pumba. Al principio y tras presentarse uno al otro y contarle a Pumba sobre su viaje, Timón lo considera como un guardaespaldas, pero después lo ve como un amigo. Timón y Pumba se ven pasado por numerosas secuencias musicales y eventos importantes de The Lion King durante su viaje, incluso atrapados en la estampida que mató a Mufasa. Por no hablar de causar algunas cosas sospechosas que ocurrieron durante la primera película. Los dos, eventualmente encuentra el oasis y lo nombran su nueva casa, viviendo en completa felicidad hasta la llegada de Simba (vista como en la película original) y adquieren responsabilidades de paternidad, mientras también hacen actividades como competencias de tragar caracoles con Simba durante su adolescencia. Se revela que Timón y pumba también trataron activamente de detener a Simba y Nala de enamorarse en vez de simplemente cantar sobre eso. Al inicio, luego que Simba regresara a la Roca del Rey, Timón no quiso seguirlo (debido a que él y Pumba hacían Hakuna Matata antes que Simba) y se enfada con Pumba, causando que su amistad sea temporalmente rota. Pero tras una considerable cantidad de tiempo de estar solos y sentir pena de lo que hicieron, Rafiki regresa por él al paraíso selvático y Timón llega a entender que si estas solitario e infeliz, no puedes tener "Hakuna Matata". Él entonces corre a La Roca del Rey y encuentra a Pumba por el camina, reparando su amistad con el diciendo que "Los amigos están juntos hasta el fin" Luego de que Pumba lo abrace, ambos continúan a La Roca del Rey para ayudar a Simba a reclamar su trono. Allí, Timón se reúne con Ma y Tío Max, que llegaron para buscarlo luego que Rafiki le hablara a la madre de Timón sobre la metáfora que le dijo a su hijo. Él finalmente, se une a la batalla final, divirtiendo a las hienas de atacar a Simba. Timón piensa en un plan que involucra túneles para atrapar a las hienas, distrayéndolas mientras Ma y Tío Max están cavando bajo tierra, por platos giradores, bailando el can can, bailando break dance, y al final, en desesperación y para disgusto de Shenzi y perplejidad de Pumba, declarándose ante Shenzi. Tras darse cuenta que la trampa de túneles falla en tragarse a las hienas que están cerca de Timón y su amigo y miembros de la familia, él se escabulle por las piernas de Shenzi (quien casi se lo come en el proceso),y determinadamente corre bajo tierra, para romper el último soporte del túnel, completando la trampa. Esto, satisfactoriamente aleja a las hienas de Ma, Pumba y Tío Max. Luego que las hienas y Scar son derrotados, Timón es temporalmente perdido. Esto causa que su madre se vuelva frenética por su hijo, temiendo que tal vez no sobrevivió. Pero Timón sale de un agujero en la tierra tras ella, y le pregunta a Ma si está bien mientras camina hacia ella.Ma, sin embargo, permanece frenéticas y, casi al borde de la locura, agarra a su hijo por el pecho y lo sacude sin darse cuenta que es Timón. Cuando Ma se da cuenta que está frene a ella, lo envuelve en un gran abrazo que Timón devuelve. Aunque su madre inicialmente se abstiene a arreglar el cabello de Timón a que eso lo irritaría como en el inicio, Timón le permite arreglarlo y aplastarlo, justo antes que Tío Max agarre y abrace a Timón cerca de su cuello. Después y mientras llueve sobre La Roca del Rey, Timón se muestra junto a Pumba parados al lado de Simba justo antes de su ascensión a la parte alta de la toca en donde abraza a ambos y le dice que no podría haberse convertido en rey sin su ayuda. Con sus manos apretadas, Timón mira como Simba camina a la parte más alta y le dice a Pumba que le había prometido no llorar en ese evento. Mientras Simba y las leonas rugen en el fondo, Timón le sonríe brevemente a su león amigo y comparte una mirada con Pumba, Ma y Tío Max. Con Ma parada junto a él y con sus manos detrás aun viendo a Simba, ella le pregunta a su hijo queriendo saber si él ya encontró lo que buscaba cuando dejó la colonia. Timón responde a su madre, diciendo que aunque encontró un lugar más allá de lo que podría haber soñado, no era un verdadero hogar sin ella, junto con sus amigos y familia. Entonces toma las manos de Ma y en el fondo tras ellos se disuelve para mostrar el paraíso tropical en donde se lo muestra. Luego que Ma diga que su nuevo hogar lo es todo, Timón le reafirma que que ahora con todos allí (incluyendo su colonia de suricatos), seguro lo hace. Durante la repetición de "Digga Tunnah", Timón es tomado como un héroe y alabado por su colonia por llevarlos a La Tierra Prometido. Al final, él se ve parado hombro a hombro con su madre y con sus manos juntas, sobre Pumba y Simba, que se balancea sobre el agua. ''Timon & Pumbaa'' En la serie spin-off, Timón y Pumba tienen muchas aventuras en las junglas de Africa. Él y Pumba van a muchos lugares como Las Vegas, París y Hollywood. Muchas de las acciones de Timón en el show involucran escenas de "volverse rico" En el episodio "Once Upon a Timon" una versión pre-existente de su historia de fondo fue revelada. Él vivió en una moderna colonia de Suricatos completa con calles, tiendas e incluso una princesa de la que estaba enamorado Timón. Un día, cuando Timón tenía obligación de guardia, él dejo su puesto para hablar con la princesa. Mientras se fue, una serpiente invadió la colonia y secuestró a la princesa. Timón fue desalojado y conoció a Pumba. Pronto, ellos fueron a por la princesa cautiva y la rescatarron. Él estuvo ofrecido a proponerle matrimonio y tener una buena vida pero ese era el significado de vivir con Pumba. Decidió quedarse con su compañero y los dos caminaron a una puesta de sol. En la serie, el apellido de Timón se revela como Berkowitz. De acuerdo a Pumba, el segundo nombre de Timón es Leslie. House of Mouse Timón es un personaje recurrente en la serie de televisión ''House of Mouse'' y su película. Timón hace apariciones usualmente junto a Pumba, pero también con Simba, Rafiki, Nala, Mufasa, Scar, Zazú, Shenzi, Banzai y Ed. A menudo tiene comentarios sobre determinados actos (la mayoría de veces, es rudo). En el episodio "Timon and Pumbaa" Timón y su socio tienen una discusión y no se reúnen hasta que Pumba es avergonzado en el escenario y Timón lo defiende. Un gag recurrente en la serie envuelve a Timón tratándose de comer a Pepito Grillo y casi lo logra hasta que Pumba lo salva. En "Donald's Pumbaa Prank", Pumbaa es secuestrado por Pete y Timón se pasa la tarde tratando de buscar a su amigo por la ayuda de los asistentes del club. Eventualmente, con la ayuda de Donald Duck, Pumba es regresado a salvo. En Mickey's Magical Christmas, Timón y Pumba son entrevistados sobre sus deseos de Navidad. Mientras Pumba quiere comida, Timón desea aireadores para el problema de hedor de Pumba. Al final del film, se revela que Timón en verdad obtuvo un aireador para Pumba. Aun así, Pumba está agradecido por el regalo. ''Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety'' Timón y Pumba protagonizan esta serie de cortos educativas, centrados en pasos para vivir una vida saludable y/o segura. Timón, sin embargo, actúa como el ejemplo la mayoría de veces, no sabiendo ninguna guía de seguridad/salud. Esto guía a Pumba a enseñarle a su amigo sobre el tema que hablen. Bastantes pocos episodios inician con Timón y Pumba disfrutando una actividad cuando Timón demuestra un acto de irresponsabilidad a su propio bienestar, que inspira a Pumba a iniciar la lección. Timón puede comportarse estúpidamente en los cortos, siguiendo la línea de la serie de televisión, en donde se revela que Pumba era el verdadero cerebro del dúo y Timón solo robaba sus ideas usualmente. ''The Lion Guard'' Situada a mitad de The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Timón y Pumba regresan, y se han convertido en los tíos adoptivos de un joven tejón de miel llamado Bunga. Juntos, ellos residen en un área de Las Tierras del Reino llamadas Las Cataratas Hakuna Matata. A pesar de ser sus tíos, Timón y Pumba actúan más seguido roles de figuras paternales de Bunga, Timón siendo el severo y agresivo de los dos, en lo que se refiere a educar a Bunga, específicamente debido a su desagrado por la filosofía de vida de Bunga "Zuka Zama" Ellos parecen por primera vez en la película piloto, ayudando a Zuri a liberar su garras de un tronco. Timón se llama a sí mismo un experto en liberar garras de troncos, cuando Simba repetidamente atoraba sus garras en troncos durante sus días de infancia con él y Pumba. Antes que puedan hacerlo, el dúo es interrumpido por un excitado Bunga, quien anuncia que él y el hijo de Simba, Kion son miembros de la nueva Guardia del León; protectors de Las Tierras del Reino. Timón se pone inmediatamente en contra de la idea, creyendo que el trabajo duro y el peligro van en contra de Hakuna Matata, aunque Kion es capaz de modificar este tren de pensamientos diciendo que necesita que Bunga se una debido que el tejón de miel es de los animales más valientes que conoce. Esto es suficiente para impresionar a Timón, quien muestra gran orgullo al título de su sobrino, y el suricato posteriormente felicita a Bunga en su posición Desde Return of the Roar, Timón se ha vuelto considerablemente más conforme a los numerosos caprichos de Bunga y se ha mostrado ser tan comprensivo como Pumba, como en instancias durante "The Rise of Makuu" y "Bunga the Wise" En "The Search for Utamu", se revela como Timón y Pumba llegarona a doptar a Bunga. Un día, mientras buscaban excéntricos bichos utambu que solo aparecen una vez al año, un bebé, tejón de miel huérfano se topó en una pierna de Pumba. Timón le ordenó al pequeño que se fuera, pero él se quedó y aparentemente deseaba estar al lado del dúo. Timón notó su desinterés en adoptar a otro niño (luego de todo el trabajo que Simba fue), diciéndole a Pumba que ellos ya lo habían hecho antes con Simba, pero por la fuerza persistente de Bunga, Timón tramó un plan y le ordenó al tejón de miel de buscar larvas en cada uno de los troncos de árboles, colgado de un abismo. Bunga lo hizo con esfuerzo, sorprendiendo a ambos e impresionando a Timón, quien había asumiendo que el tejón de miel sería muy temeroso para la misión. Sintiendo que tenían al perfecto buscador de larvas, Timón decidió quedarse con Bunga. En "Bunga and the King", Timón muestra su lado sentimental cuando piensa sobre como sus dos "bebés" (Simba y Bunga) estaban perdidos en una red de túneles. Él se ve llorando y siendo visualmente aliviado cuando Bunga y Simba se unieron a él. Cameos y otras apariciones Timón hizo un cameo sin habla en el episodio de ''Mickey Mouse Works'', "Around the World in Eighty Days" durante los viajes de Mickey y Goofy. En uno de los trailers parodia de ''Lilo & Stitch'' parodiando a The Lion King, durante la icónica escena del "Ciclo Sin Fin", Rafiki levanta a quien debería ser Simba bebé, pero en vez de eso es Stitch, y Timón anuncia una confusión (aunque en uno de los trailers completos, que también muestra la escena, él y Pumba son reemplazados por un diferente jabalí diciendo la nota de Stitch). Timón aparece en el juego Virtual Magic Carpet Ride incluído en el disco 2 de la Edición Platino de DVD de 2004 de ''Aladdin''. El Genio accidentalmente lo teletransporta a Ágrabah, cuando él trataba de hacer aparecer a uno de sus familiares y le pide reemplazarlo mientras se va de vacaciones. Genio le da su magia, y ayuda a Aladdin a encontrar el camino a Jasmine durante el juego. En ''Leroy & Stitch'', Timón y Pumba hacen una aparición de cameo durante la batalla climática de todos los experimentos de Jumba Jookiba. En el material de bloopers animados que aparece en el material adicional de de The Lion King: Diamond Edition, Timón hace varias apariciones. En una de las tomas, durante la presentación de él y Pumba, Timón accidentalmente se estira un musculo espantando a uno de los buitres. En otra toma, Timón se ve teniendo dificultades tragándose de verdad un gusano. En otra, él se ve tomando varias escenas en su escena de hula. En la escena final, Timón y Pumba están por tomar una siesta, hasta que el gas de Pumba lo ahuyenta. Timón y Pumba hacen un breve cameo sin habla en la mini-serie animada ''It's a Small World: The Animated Series'' en el episodio "One Golden Sun". Timón aparece en el episodio "Grub Grapple" de Disney Crossy Road: The Animated Series, en donde él y Pumba se encaran con una engañosa carretera repleta de animales caminando para atrapar un bicho. Videojuegos ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Timón hace una aparición en el juego ''Kingdom Hearts II'' como residente de Las Tierras del Reino. Su rol en el juego es similar al de la película y es a menudo visto junto a Pumba. Él se pone sentimental cuando Simba crece y le enseña a Sora, Donald y Goofy la frase "Hakuna Matata" que significa "no te angusties". Él y Pumba tratan de derrocar a Scar, aunque sus intentos terminan con ellos siendo acorralados Shenzi, Banzai y Ed. Por suerte, Sora estaba allí para rescatarlos. Luego de que Simba recuperara su reinado, Timón le advierte sobre "vivir por hoy". ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion'' Timón es uno de los personajes cautivos de Disney en el juego y aparece dentro del falso reino del Príncipe Eric. Otros juegos Timón juega un rol en The Lion King 1½ ''como uno de los personajes jugables centrales junto a Pumba. En [[Disney TH!NK Fast|''Disney TH!NK Fast]], Timón aparece como el entrevistador invitado de Las Tierras del Reino. Él formula unas pocas preguntas sobre The Lion King y luego se va. Un disfraz de Timón es también un artículo jugable en ''Disney Universe''. Un ciudadano de él hace su aparición en ''Disney INFINITY 2.0'' Musical En el musical adaptado a la película de Broadway, Timón aparece durante el uso de marionetas, y fue originalmente interpretado por Max Casella. Su rol en la historia se queda como prácticamente el mismo, junto con Pumba, la única diferencia son unas pocas líneas y unos pocos gags siendo renovados como la escena de hula (en la que en vez, el dúo interpreta Charleston). Aun así, en una escena particular, Simba Adulto empieza a vagar fuera de la jungla, incitando a Timón y Pumba a seguirlo hasta que llega a la corriente de un río, saltando a través de ella con facilidad y temerariamente, Timón se atreve a hacer lo mismo. De mala gana al principio, Timón eventualmente acepta hacerlo, solo para caer al agua y terminar siendo horrorizado siendo llevado a una catarata, agarrándose de una rama, forcejeando, y llamando a Simba por ayuda, mientras Pumba horrorizado mira. Desafortunadamente Simba está paralizado por los recuerdos de la muerte de Mufasa, provocado por ver a Timón en peligro. Eventualmente, la rama se rompe, pero Simba aun logra rescatar a su amigo, justo a tiempo; sintiendo extrema culpa por casi causar otra muerte debido a su estupidez. Parques Disney Timón aparece en Los Parques Disney como un personaje encontrable. Él es un personaje que es muy común que camine por los alrededores, visto siempre con Rafiki. A partir de 2011, sin embargo, casi solo aparece en Disneyland Paris y muy raras veces aparece en Walt Disney World y Hong Kong Disneyland. Timón y Pumba también aparecen como mascotas de los parques temáticos de Disney, cuidando el estacionamiento como una buena manera de ayudar a los huéspedes del parque temático a saber qué hacer y qué no hacer cuando se controla por miembros del elenco y la seguridad del parque. Puedes ver sus imágenes en los posters para las entradas y salidas del parque. Walt Disney World Resort En Disney's Animal Kingdom Timón aparece en ''Mickey's Jingle Jungle Parade'' durante la época de Navidad. Él también se puede encontrar en El Oasis para dar la bienvenida. En ''Festival of The Lion King'', Timón es uno de los anfitriones y cuenta historias de The Lion King. En el show, Timón junto con Simba y Pumba, dirigen una serie de canciones y trucos, acompañados por un grupo de monos que interpretan diferentes trucos y son un dolor en el cuello de acuerdo a Timón. En [[Fantasmic!|''Fantasmic!]] Timón aparece durante el montaje de la burbuja en Disney Hollywood Studios'. En el show de Epcot, [[Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable|''Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable]], Timón y Pumba están planeando construir el "Pueblo junto al Lago Hakuna Matata" en la jungla, embalsando el río y drenando un agujero de agua cercano. Esto incita a Simba a enseñarles otras especies cuyas acciones han afectado al medio ambiente para lo peor-los seres humanos. En ''Once Upon a Time'' en el Magic Kingdom, Timón brevemente aparece junto a Pumba durante la narración inicial de la Sra. Potts. Shanghai Disneyland Timón hace una aparición de bienvenida al parque, aparece en la estación de producción del musical de The Lion King, también hace una aparición durante ''Ignite the Dream''. Disney Cruise Line Timón y Pumba aparecen en los Wishes de Disney Fantasy como tres graduados Secundaria que se reúnen con varios personajes de Disney en su mayor aventura de todos los tiempos. Timón y Pumba son los primeros personajes que se presentan y cantan "Hakuna Matata" para enseñar a los niños a relajarse y ser despreocupados cuando puedan. Galería Curiosidades * En The Lion King 1½ ''a Timón se le muestra interactuar con la audiencia unas pocas veces, especialmente en el inicio y final, en la escena del cine, en la película. * La aparición de Timón en ''The Lion King 1½ ''comparada a sus otras apariciones es más activa, ya que es el protagonista central del film. * En la primera película de ''The Lion King, Timón es el único personaje que se para y camina en sus patas traseras (aunque los suricatos normalmente lo hacen en cuatro). Interesantemente se le ve corriendo en las cuatro al menos una vez en la primera película (saliendo de la entrada de la cueva de La Roca del Rey con Pumba y Zazu, tras la pelea no vista contra las hienas) y en la secuela (en un fútil intento de embestir a una forastera con Pumba). Además, ocurrió en la batalla climática de ambos films. * Se revela en The Lion King II: Simba's Pride que Timón estaba inconsciente de la muerte de Scar. * Timón, junto con Pumba y Simba, son los personajes más populares de la franquicia de The Lion King. * A pesar del hecho de que Scar era enemigo de Timón, nunca interactuaron con el otro. * En un guión temprano de The Lion King 1½ ''las habilidades de excavación de Timón eran muy buenas y eran cuatro matones quienes lo hacían irse. * Timón tiene un opuesto polar llamado Monti. Él hace su primera y única aparición en el episodio de ''Timon & Pumbaa, "Kenya Be My Friend?". * Él tiene un poco de conocimiento de tecnología humana, como armas. En Simba's Pride, cuando él y Pumba están rodeados por Las Forasteras durante la batalla, Timón salta en la espalda de un asustado Pumba y esgrime la cola de este como una pistola y apunta a las Forasteras, advirtiéndoles que "el arma está cargada". Las Forasteras caen en el truco y salen corriendo asustadas. Esto implica que en ocasiones no vistas, las bestias de Las Tierras del Reino han encontrado humanos con armas (posiblemente exploradores salvajes, cazadores y pescadores), de otra manera, no sabrían el concepto de armas. ** En el primer Virtual Safari,él tenía un poco de conocimiento sobre el sistema de rastreo GPS. ** Los episodios de la serie de televisión Wild About Safety muestran a Timón dueño de varios objetos humanos, así como Pumba, incluyendo un iPad. * De acuerdo a los creadores del film, Timón y Pumba fueron hechos para ser amigos de la infancia de Simba quien se quedó con ellos tras su exilio de Scar. Fue luego decidido que Timón y Pumba fueran vagabundos así como que tuvieran una mejor relación con Simba. * De acuerdo al episodio de Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety, Fire Safety", la dirección de Timón es 500 Buena Vista St., que es la dirección y localización de The Walt Disney Company en Burbank, California. * La línea de Timón "¿Que quieres que haga?¿Que baile el hula?" fue improvisada en inglés por su actor de voz, Nathan Lane. * Timón prefiere bichos crujientes antes que cualquier otra comida. * La voz original de Timón en los films fue Nathan Lane, quien fue ocasionalmente reemplazado en otras producciones como la voz de Timón por Quinton Flynn, quien dio su voz a Axel y Lea en la saga de Kingdom Hearts. * En la versión en español de la obra, Timón habla en un acento andaluz. * Un mono parecido a Timón hace un cameo en The Jungle Book 2, junto con un jabalí parecido a pumba, durante la canción "W-I-L-D". * En un inicio, se suponía que Timón y Pumba cantarían la canción "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" en una manera cómica, pero Elton John decidió no usar esa versión de la canción porque sentía que sonaba horrible. * En la película MouseHunt, que co-protagonizó Nathan Lane, él brevemente dijo "Hakuna Matata" en una de las escenas antes de la subasta. * Timón es aparentemente de ancestros Judíos, pero no se sabe si él practica la religión. Su segundo nombre "Berkowitz" es de origen Judío, él habla con un acento yiddish, su madre usa la palabra "meshugenah" y en ''The Lion King 1½ ''él canta la canción "Sunrise, Sunset" de la música Judía "Fiddler on the Roof". * Antes se pensaba que el y Pumba eran huérfanos, ya que la familia de Timón no apareció hasta ''The Lion King 1½ ''. Links Externos * Disney's HooZoo - Timon & Pumbaa Referencias * http://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Timon en:Timon fr:Timon it:Timon nl:Timon pl:Timon pt:Timon pt-br:Timão ru:Тимон Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Personajes de The Lion King Categoría:Personajes de The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Categoría:Personajes de The Lion King 1½ Categoría:Personajes de Fantasmic Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Personajes que cantan Categoría:Personajes que narran la historia Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Héroes Disney Categoría:Personajes de videojuegos Categoría:Personajes que miran a la cámara Categoría:Personajes Antropomórficos Categoría:Personajes Africanos Categoría:Trajes de Disney Universe Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Epic Mickey Categoría:Celebrate the Magic Categoría:Suricatos Categoría:Personajes de Timon & Pumbaa Categoría:Sobrinos Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Antihéroes Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Keepers Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Tritagonistas Categoría:Personajes de Series Animadas Categoría:Personajes de The Disney Afternoon Categoría:Personajes Transformados Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:Tíos Categoría:Personajes de Disney Dreams! Categoría:Personajes de The Lion Guard Categoría:Stitch and Friends Summer Surprise Categoría:Padres y Madres Categoría:Personajes de Disney Crossy Road Categoría:Artículos Destacados Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Bailarines Categoría:Personajes de Celebrate the Magic Categoría:Personajes de acción real Categoría:Personajes de Disney Magic Kingdoms Categoría:Mentores